San Aikō-ka
by 9aza
Summary: 2012 cartoon. 50 random sentences about three teenage ninjas and their somewhat rocky relationship. Warning: T-cest and het. Karai/Leonardo/Raphael


A/N: Oh look! Something that isn't a poem!

First of all, I did not use the 50 sentences prompt on Livejournal for this story. I instead asked BackgroundRobot-11 to choose the prompts for me because I am an idiot. Second, the title should (hopefully) translate to "Three Lovers", which I am well aware is seriously unoriginal. And third, this was written for kyouhuynh on deviantart.

Again, there is turtlecest in this, so please press the back button if you don't care for it. Also, it's not really in chronological order.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over the TMNT.

**San Aikō-ka**

1. _Movies_ – Leo and his aching head regretted watching _Transmorphers_ with Mikey, but fortunately Raph and Karai were prepared to help him forget that train wreck.

2. _Candles_ – With only the soft glow of the candles providing light and no other family member in sight, Raphael leaned in and gave his elder brother his first kiss.

3. _Curtains_ – Karai smirked as she heard the curtains shift and saw the shadowed figure in the corner of her eye.

4. _Flowers_ – After she reported to her father of the mission's failure, a bouquet of violets and roses were found waiting on Karai's windowsill.

5. _Car_ – Leo's idea of a first date does not include taking the Shellraiser out for a joyride, participating in illegal street races, and ending the night with a police pursuit; but that didn't make it any less fun.

6. _Mask_ – Pressed up against a brick wall, mouth ravaged by his tongue, fingers tangled in his mask tails; honestly, there was no other place she'd rather be.

7. _Pizza_ – After arguing on the topic for ten minutes, the trio finally decided to order separate pizzas.

8. _Game_ – Though the battle between the two sword-wielders had high stakes on either outcome, Raphael could tell they were enjoying every second.

9. _Sharing_ – Karai wasn't usually one for sharing, but for Raphael, she'd make an exception.

10. _Coat_ – Leo sat on the ledge, no longer shivering from the winter air thanks to the black leather jacket she placed over his shoulders.

11. _Boxes_ – In Leonardo's room, there are two boxes: one holds the knife Karai gave him the night they met and the other a paper shuriken Raphael made for him when they were kids.

12. _Platypus_ – On Leo's bed there is a seemingly out of place stuffed platypus that he allows no one, not even Raph, to touch.

13. _Hot-tub_ – "Remind me to thank Donnie later," Raph murmured as he climbed into the newly repaired hot-tub along with Leo.

14. _Heart_ – Raphael couldn't stop the pain and jealousy from arising in his heart the moment he spotted Karai and Leonardo kissing on the rooftop.

15. _Embrace_ – He pulled away from Leo's touch, refusing to be near his elder brother, no matter how much he wanted to be in those arms.

16. _Music_ – The most peaceful sleep Leonardo ever had was set to the lullaby of twin hearts beating.

17. _Laugh_ – The abandoned factory was empty except for the three silhouettes and their echoing laughter.

18. _Hair_ – He felt her gradually relax against him while he continued to run his fingers through her soft hair.

19. _Smile_ – Raphael had never noticed before, but Karai was beautiful when she smiled.

20. _Deadpool_ – Leo felt ridiculous in the tight red and black outfit Karai insisted he'd wear to the NYCC, but it could have been worse; _he _could have gone as Bob instead of Raph.

21. _Comic_ – "You're a _real_ comedian, Karai," Leonardo sarcastically remarked as the two watched an angry and flustered Raphael storm away.

22. _Teacup_ – When she noticed Leo staring incredulously at the teacup with pink floral decals she had handed to him, she mumbled with a blush on her cheeks, "It was a present from my great aunt!"

23. _Ego_ – It was kinda hard for a turtle's ego to swell when he had Raph always questioning his orders on missions and Karai always pointing out his weaknesses in battle.

24. _Brain_ – Raphael's favorite technique is to bash the temple with the pommel of his sai; this is Karai's favorite as well.

25. _Subservient_ – Oroko Saki knew that while his daughter had a taste for mischief, she would never do anything to disgrace the Foot Clan.

26. _Clutter_ – It was so easy to forget about the clutter all over the usually spotless floor when that talented mouth was doing wonderful things to his neck.

27. _Compliment_ – "I guess you're not as slow as I thought you were," she laughed.

28. _Spike_ – She held the small turtle close, beaming over the fact that Raph trusted her enough to be left alone with his pet.

29. _Berry_ – It wasn't until the second time they met did Leo realized she smelled like blueberries.

30. _Lettuce_ – When she offered to buy some snacks, she was surprised and bemused that Raph asked for a head of lettuce.

31. _Coral_ – It took all of Karai's self-control to hold back a giggle during the meeting as she remembered how furious Raph looked in his new coral mask.

32. _Dork_ – As Leo quoted Captain Ryan for second time that night, Raph and Karai both groaned at their dork of a boyfriend.

33. _Care_ – Karai took her time to securely splint Leo's ankle after his fall off the fire escape.

34. _Rule_ – The one rule they all followed was don't get caught meeting the others.

35. _Shy_ – The stubborn turtle had refused to look at her the whole time he held her hand.

36. _Barb_ – "Who would've thought that Red was such a softie under that hard shell?" she sneered at the two blushing turtles.

37. _Hiss_ – "I swear if you break his heart, I'll break your neck!" Raphael hissed at the kunoichi who captivated his brother's mind and –though the hothead refused to acknowledge it– heart.

38. _Mindless_ – Leo found his mind drifting off to thoughts of starlit kisses and caramel eyes when he supposed to be listening to Donnie's long explanation of what upgrades he made to the Shellraiser.

39. _Blabbermouth_ – "Dude, with the way Raph's been followin' Leo around lately, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a man-crush on him!" Mikey told Donnie one night the aforementioned brothers were topside.

40. _Shredder_ – It was time to choose: stand by and watch the Shredder kill her lovers, or take a stand against the man who raised her.

41. _Splinter_ – From the shadows, the old master watched with trepidation as his sons ran across the rooftops with a girl who could break their trust and end their lives with a single order.

42. _Life_ – Raphael kept pressure on the wound, desperate to keep Karai alive until Leonardo's return.

43. _Opal_ – The pendant hung proudly around her neck, glittering blue, red, and green.

44. _Fire_ – They watched as the fire consumed the tower, erasing nearly all trace of the Foot in New York.

45. _Control_ – Neither turtle spoke as she tore the insignia off her sleeve, finally taking back control of her life.

46. _Bird_ – In her closet, Karai kept a thousand paper cranes she made shortly after arriving in New York, but she had no desire to make a wish; until the night she met Leonardo, that is.

47. _Find_ – For a moment Raph believed he lost them both, before his tired eyes found the two sleeping on cots next to his.

48. _Night_ – Only under the night sky and away from their respective families were they free to love one another.

49. _Flames_ – Karai leaned against the doorway and watched in amusement as her boys frantically tried to put out the flaming chicken that was supposed to be their romantic dinner.

50. _Grey_ – A comfortable silence fell over the trio as they enjoyed the only part of the meal to survive the fire: the Earl Grey tea.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, then please leave a review.


End file.
